Zog
Zog was a Triceraton and a soldier in the Triceraton Republican Army. 2003 series Zog was one of the Triceratons troops sent by the Triceraton Republic to capture Professor Honeycutt. Triceraton and Federation troopers were closing in on the Turtles and the Fugitoid on an asteroid when all were suddenly teleported. Turtles in Space, Part 5: Triceraton Wars The Turtles and Fugitoid materialized at the TCRI building along with the Federation troopers and Triceraton warriors. Mr. Mortu managed to teleport the Federation troops and Triceratons back to their place of origin, but Zog managed to escape by slipping into the sewers. Secret Origins, Part 1 Some time later, the Turtles were riding across the sewers on their Shell Sleds when they encountered Zog. Zog unexpectantly assaulted one of the watercraft, thinking it was a hostile Federation combat robot. The turtles realized that Zog's helmet was cracked and the Earth's oxygen was making him loopy, causing him to think of them as an elite high ranking recon Triceraton squad. After Donatello fixed his breathing mask (though Zog still remained partly delusional), the Turtles were able to establish what had happened to him. Right afterwards, the Turtles were attacked by one of Shredder's androids disguised as Splinter . At Leonardo's command, Zog engaged the android and ripped it in half, shouting "FOR THE REPUBLIC!". After the android was defeated, the Turtles, Splinter, and Zog headed off to find out where the android came from. At the harbor, Michelangelo and Zog were sent to unmoor the Foot Clan's ship so it could be sunk, but were surrounded by Foot Ninja.Rogue in the House, Part 1 Zog easily defeated the Foot as Michelangelo untied the last rope, and they barely boarded the ship. Zog was afterwards able to stop Hun from killing Leonardo by throwing Hun through a steel door into the sea. Outside, however, they were met by the Utrom Shredder and his Foot Mechs. During the following battle, when Shredder was about to finish Splinter, Zog intervened and tackled the Utrom Shredder; in retaliation, Shredder stabbed Zog in the back. Zog showed his honor and commitment to the cause he believed in when he took hold of the Shredder and jumped into a blazing fire with him, giving the Turtles a chance to escape. Following their escape, they took a moment to honor his sacrifice.Rogue in the House, Part 2 When the Turtles traveled to the dinosaur ages with Renet to stop Savanti Romero at a later point of time, they were assisted by a triceratops, whom Mikey named "Zog." Return of Savanti, Part 1 Back to the Sewer Personality and Abilities Zog was an extremely loyal, honorable and courageous warrior who was devoted to the Triceraton Republic. Being in Earth's atmosphere for too long affected his brain to a point where he thought the Turtles and Splinter were fellow Triceratons. This delusion affected him for the rest of his life, even after Donatello fixed his breathing problem, but did not affect his skills as a warrior or his overall personality. Zog saw the Turtles and Splinter as his superiors, treating them with the same respect he would give to a higher ranked Triceraton and followed their orders without question or hesitation. His loyalty to them extended to a point where he was willing to sacrifice his life to save them. Throughout the short time they were together, all of the Turtles and Splinter grew to think of Zog as a friend and a great warrior. Michelangelo was devastated by his death and named two Triceratops' in his honor. Zog was a bit clumsy and admitted that stealth wasn't his strong point. Despite this flaw, he proved vital to the success of the Turtles mission to destroy the Shredder's ship. Zog also stated that he was proud to fight alongside the Turtles and Splinter, calling them great warriors. A powerful warrior, Zog possessed a great deal of physical strength, being able to outmatch multiple Foot Ninja, a member of the Elite Guard, Hun and even the Shredder himself in combat. Although not as agile or graceful as a ninja, his raw strength made up for this and he still showed enough speed to catch lunging Foot Ninja's in mid-air. Even when unarmed, Zog was still able to defeat multiple armed opponents with ease. He also showed a considerable amount of endurance, recovering swiftly from an explosion and even managing to save the turtles and Splinter from the Shredder despite being seriously, perhaps fatally wounded. Additionally Zog was trained to wield a blaster although the true extent of his marksmanship skills are not shown because he lost his gun when he got separated from his fellow Triceratons. Allies * Commander Mozar * Donatello * Karai (one-sided, on his side) * Leonardo * Michelangelo * Raphael * Splinter * Triceratons * Zanramon Enemies * Donatello (formerly) * Federation * Foot Clan * Fugitoid * General Blanque * Hun * Leonardo (formerly) * Mortu * Michelangelo (formerly) * Raphael (formerly) * Shredder * Utroms Gallery Episode 45 - Rouge in the House part 1 029 0001.jpg Episode 45 - Rouge in the House part 1 032 0001.jpg Episode 45 - Rouge in the House part 1 035 0001.jpg Episode 45 - Rouge in the House part 1 043 0001.jpg Episode 45 - Rouge in the House part 1 071 0001.jpg Episode 45 - Rouge in the House part 1 073 0001.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Triceratons Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased characters